A World Without
by Liette Rosencrest
Summary: Cloud stands alone, after defeating Sephiroth and reflects on what has led him to that point. SephirothxCloud Drabble. SPOILERS for the end of the game. Yaoi.


Title: A World Without

Pairing: SephirothxCloud

Written by: Meru Caldera

Sarcastic Disclaimer: I own them. Now I must take my leave. For I must go to Honeydrop castle, where I will play several games of Croquet with Lady Sunnybottom and Sir Bunnysmiles

I obviously don't own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters. Life just doesn't rock that hard. I do own a shit load of merchandise though! Thank you eBay :D My room is becoming a shrine to Cloud.

I know the plot's most likely been done before, but oh well. I got the idea for this Fic while listening to 'Ain't Afraid to Die' by Dir en Gray. I kept imagining Cloud standing alone in that void, during the first half of the song.

Please enjoy. And please forgive any grammar errors I make. I am getting better.

---------------------

I thought that this is what I wanted. I thought killing him would ease my pain. I thought I would find peace after getting revenge for my Mother, Aerith, Zack, Tifa and all the others made to suffer by him.

He looks at me for what will most likely be the last time. Blood trickles down his chin in a slow, narrow stream. His eyes burn with an emotion foreign to me. There's no hatred in his gaze, yet it is still so intense.

I realize now, that this is not what I wanted. None of this is. I don't want to live in this world I have created.

A world without Mother, The woman that raised me by herself. The woman who did her best to shield me from the harshness of the townspeople. I wasn't there to protect her from the horrors he brought.

A world without Aerith. Her very presence eased the turmoil my mind was going through. Her smile seemed more brilliant then Gaia's sun to me. Her laughter was like a sweet melody I had forgotten, but always tried to grasp onto when heard again. I was there, and still couldn't protect her.

A world without Zack. the first person other then my Mother to believe I had any worth. To me, Zack was a saint. He was everything I wished to be.. It was his belief I was worth something that got him killed. I wasn't even able to think of protecting him.

A world without Sephiroth, My first love. My only true love. I wish I could have lived in those days forever. Merely being around Sephiroth was enough to make me happy. So naturally I was overwhelmed when he whispered sweet words into my ear and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss awkwardly, blushing the whole time. I tried to utter my own words of affection, but could only stammer. He just smiled, took me in his arms and carried me bridal style to his bed. He laid me down, covered my body with his own and taught me the meaning of passion. Although I've never known passion with anyone other then him, I'm sure it would never be the same with another person.

I'm not sure if there was much I could have done to protect Sephiroth. I wasn't aware of the dangers which lay in that mansion. I didn't know where the obsession with those books would lead him. I wish I could have drug him from Hojo's lab and Nibelheim in general. Of course, I would never have been able to force him to do anything.

He's gone now, faded from this place. I'm alone now. I think I always will be.

Without him, this place has become a void to me. It's silent and besides myself, completely empty. The only thing that breaks the horrible silence is the sound of my almost harsh breaths and the sound my boots make, as I take small pointless steps towards nowhere at all. I know I can't just walk out of this place, but if I don't move, I'm afraid I never will again. I'll just stand there staring with my mouth slightly agape forever.

I see that light approaching again, as I look up. This place is light by light shining down over head. Yet the light from what I know to be Holy shines brighter and more brilliantly. It's shine is white and pure, nothing seems able to taint it. It reminds me of Aerith. It also reminds me of how pure my feelings for Sephiroth were in the beginning.

As it draws closer, I feel no warmness from it's light, like I had when it first brought me here. Am I so far gone that not even Holy can warm my soul?

My feet begin to leave the ground as it pulls me closer. Then I am soaring through that tunnel again. Despite how long it goes on, it feels like only an instant before I am back with Tifa and the others.

The crater begins to shake and fall a part, as though it can't survive now that Sephiroth is gone. I wonder if I will do the same.

I can't linger on that thought though. I have to get my friends out of this place. This world is horrible enough, it would only get worse without them.

---------------------

I love all of you that took the time to read. I hope you liked it.

This has made me want to do something special for Zack. I just need to come up with an idea...

Please review. I promise to reply to all reviews. Even if you just yell at me and tell me it sucked.


End file.
